Time Seeks Revenge
by meowkitty17
Summary: Sequel to 'Time Warp Trio'   Hermione returns the her own time and runs away from Voldemort to the muggle world, and back to her old secondary school, but of course she is followed
1. Chapter 1

**DU DU DUNNNNN**

**Here is the sequel toooo Time Warp Trio**

**ENJOY!**

**R&R PLZ**

* * *

Time Seeks Revenge

Chapter One-Prologue Hearing Things

Hermione was neither a death eater nor a slave; it was the first week after she returned from the past and a very strange one. She was always stuck in the headmaster office, doing research with or without Voldemort, mostly her school studies but also the dark arts.

Hermione when she went into the past she'd felt weak but now being back in her own time, she was more stronger and yet when she saw her fellow friends being tortured. The worsted one was when she was in her room; right next to the headmaster's office, when she heard cries and yells of pain from her precious friend, the only one who was able to kill Voldemort for good. Harry Potter.

Hermione sat on her bed, her room was lilac with light rich girly colours, plus she was 'treated' by Voldemort, as if she was something like a daughter or a close friend, or even a partner but never got tortured.

Then a shout from the office, got her back to reality. She got up and put her ear to the wall where she could hear shouting.

"How will you Voldemort!" said Harry's broken voice "You don't have the power to bring it out of her!"

Hermione was frozen in the act unable to move, over what Harry had just said, but it was a secret no one knew about it apart from herself, Harry and Dumbledore. She bit her lip, knowing why her head hurt in the mornings.

Voldemort laughed, evil and cold "Don't give me a lesson Potter; I will get it out of her!"

Silence was made, and then the shout of the two most deathly words in the world and a body fell to the floor with a bump.

Meanwhile Hermione was in crying, tears running down her face. She was trying her best to keep quiet.

She couldn't stand it, she had to act and do something. She quickly and silently went to her wardrobe grabbed a few dresses as she was wearing one. Running to the other side of the room where her small beaded bag was, and stuffed her clothes in, and tip toed to the golden fireplace, where she had discovered a secret passage. She opened it and closed it behind her putting a number of spells and enchantments over it, sealing it shut.

After a few minutes she found the very few members of Dumbledore's Army, and then after she got out of the Hogs head and apparated to the muggle world.

* * *

**Sooooo wht u think then :D**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

here it is! enjoy pplz

* * *

Time Seeks Revenge

Chapter Two- Bring it on

She went to her grandmother house, her grandmother who was delighted that she was staying for a while, as they sat in the kitchen talking.

"Gran, I was wondering if I could go back to my old secondary school again."

"I thought you were in a private one?" her Gran asked.

"I...there was a problem and I had to get away from it" Hermione finished.

"Right, umm yes I'll try to get you back" her Gran raised her eyebrows.

Hermione nodded, and was showed to the guest bedroom at the front of the house and fell asleep almost automatically.

Next morning (Tuesday)

Hermione was woken up at half nine by her Gran, she washed and dressed quickly and went down stairs to eat some food.

"Right, I called the school, half hour ago and they are delighted that your coming they said uniform won't matter this week because its non-uniform week, and you can go in at morning break" said her Gran.

Hermione smiled as her talked and her Gran and her got in the car to drive to her new/old school.

As the through the gates what were light blue and a sign on right said

'Welcome to Peverell Community College'

Hermione's smile wided, as her Gran parked the car, and making their way to the main reception, what up a short flight up some stairs. Opening glass doors and over to the reception women were sitting and typing on the computer.

Hermione followed her Gran, who took control and said

"Hello, I here with Hermione Granger"

The woman looked up and smiled at Hermione.

"Yes, I know it's lovely to have Miss Granger back again" said the woman.

"Yes, so...where and what's her lessons" said her Gran ask in a bossy-like tone.

"Printing them off and of course you have been here before" said the woman and a seconded later, she pass a bit of paper to Hermione with her lessons. Minutes later Hermione was walking down one of the corridors to her lessons.


	3. Chapter 3

At long last! enjoy pplz

* * *

Time Seeks Revenge

Chapter Three -A Cold Night

Lunchtime had become the most popular for her old friends.  
She was standing next to the library and near one of the main doors.

There was her close friends; Natasha, Alex, Gemma, Jess,  
Daniel, Sammy and to Hermione's surprise  
that John many others boys were there.

"I can't believe it, Hermione your back!" John almost  
shouted. Then Hermione jumped as cascade of people hugged her.

Everyone broke away to go to their lessons, Hermione made her  
way dizzily to double geography, after a boring hour she put her head in her  
hands as the teacher drowned on about globalisation.

"HERMIONE" shouted someone; she looked up to find her teacher  
looking at her "Did you understand that"

"Yeah" she said, now she was awake they had to do five  
questions out of the text book.

Hours late... (Back at her Grandmother's, in the front room)

"Good day" her Gran asked, while writing a letter at her  
desk.

"Yes it was, everyone was really welcoming" she replied, as  
she was reading through her geography revision book.

"Oh" Her Gran raised her eyebrows.

"What" Hermione started to smile.

"Come on Hermione, you're my granddaughter, I know what it's  
like...a boy maybe?" her Gran grinned.

"What! No...no it was nice to see them all again.." she finished.

Her Gran nodded.

"Right, I'm going for my bath" she said, sealing the letter  
and wondering up the small stair case. After a few minutes the bath was being  
run. Hermione got up went to the kitchen made a hot chocolate and sat in front  
of the fire place.

Many hours later, she woke up and realized it was freezing,  
as she was curled up into a ball, looking over to the window and got horrible  
shock of a pale face looking through the thin glass at her and blanked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry sooo much my life has been turned upside down, but ok now and quickly done this for you all :) and for my others stories that are awaiting chapters i have writers block so i dunno but im sure i will come up with something.

!ENJOY!

* * *

Time Seeks Revenge

Chapter Four- Hello once again

_Last time: _Many hours later, she woke up and realized it was freezing,  
as she was curled up into a ball, looking over to the window and got horrible  
shock of a pale face looking through the thin glass at her and blanked out.

Now:

As Hermione woke up the next morning her head hurt a bit so she took her time in getting into school in the end she was just on time to in school.

"We'll be working on the computers today-" said their maths teacher, when Hermione came running into the room.

"Sorry I'm late lost track of _time_" said hermione very quickly.

"That's fine, Hermione" their teacher said "Take your seat".

Hermione did so and walked over to John and sat next to him.

"Hi" Hermione said out of breath.

"Hi" John replied slowly as he was playing a game "Why are you late?"

"Headache and my gran didn't wake me" She answered, as she sat down.

"Ahh" John laughed.

Hermione moved the mouse and keyboard forwards, and typed in her username and password. The lesson was in slow progres, Hermione had finishedas John sat there talking about how annoying school was and why she had came was not wasn't enjoying it, and the conversation grown to a close and Hermione and John started playing games on the computer again.

Their teacher disappeared after he got a phone call, and several minutes later he returned with two young boys.

"Class!" said their teacher.

No reaction.

"CLASS" he shouted.

Slowly the attention of the class became more known by the teacher, as he coughed to make sure and put his hand in the air to get everyones attention.

Their teacher started to talk "We have two new students joining us today".

During the teachers speech Hermione and John were giggling to one another.

"Whoopey" Hermione said under her breath. They both had their backs turned tothe teacher and continued to playing the games and talked quietly. After about 8 minutes the teacher had explained everything.

A very annoyed Hermione said loudly "Oh my god, you beat me twice".

Then a grinny John said "Well I don't spend 6 1/2 years in a boarding in Scotland".

"HERMIONE AND JOHN!" Shouted a very annoyed Teacher behind them, they didn't react. He continued.

"You two, since your so into talking, you two will let these boys help get used to it!".

* * *

Sorry again, if there were any mistakes

Next chapter ...a week away :)


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry its been like months since the last chapter :'( but here be the next chapter, enjoy! Sorry if there are any mistakes.

* * *

Time Seeks Revenge

Chapter Five - Close Call

Last Time :)

A very annoyed Hermione said loudly "Oh my god, you beat me twice".

Then a grinny John said "Well I don't spend 6 1/2 years in a boarding in Scotland".

"HERMIONE AND JOHN!" Shouted a very annoyed Teacher behind them, they didn't react. He continued.

"You two, since your so into talking, you two will let these boys help get used to it!".

NOW!

Hermione and John both had open mouths.

"But" They said unison.

The teacher blanked them and walked over to let the new boys sit next to Hermione; who was grumbling under her breath.

"Tell them how to use the maths website and I've already set users for them" said the teacher.

Hermione nodded but it was more likea death sentence "Ok"

After minutes John was trying not to laugh at the fact they had never used a computer or even the internet.

"SHUT UP" Hermione growled. She didn't see that the face's of the two boys, but unfortunetly they turned to her asking about something.

Hermione looked to right and got a shock but all in slow motion...

Tom Riddle was looking back at her. Hermione's heart wasn't working as she was face to face with the person she loved him for certain but also hated him after all the things he had done, then she remember that she was still sadly had the necklace around her neck..

The school break was apon her and she would have to put up with 'him'.

"What's up?" said a voice, Hermione jumped back into relately.

"Hmm" she replied and looked at the person talking to her was Claire. "Oh sorry, I thinking"

Claire continued " Really what?"

"Well what?" Hermione asked looking confused slightly.

"John said that you were acting all weird with those new boys" Claire asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well.. I can't really say right now" Hermione replied.

"Really but I'm one of your best friends" Claire said, giving that look Hermione used to give into.

"No! I'm sorry" Hermione said in a panic, as she saw a group coming from the canteen corridor.

...Her heart stopped...

It was Riddle and a few others, she had guessed they were Death Eaters as she had never seen them before, so they must of gone to Hogwarts after Riddle finished had finished school.

Hermione quickly made her way, wondering where to disappear... nowhere, she made her mind up and started to walk towards the group with Riddle at the front. Time had slowed down as she walked towards them, her heart stopped when they were watching her every single move, Riddle was walking with a younger Lucius Malfoy; who looked just like Draco but his eyes were more different and a few others that she didn't know.

They blocked the corridor to stop her from walking on, Hermine was a few feet away from them when she stopped to turn past them, she was encircled by the group.

"So think you could get away that easily?" Riddle posed the question. Hermione stayed silent, looking into them beautiful blue eyes, which caught her like a snake to attack it's prey. "Aww, Whats the matter snake got your tough" said one of the boys. Hermione then tried to get passed them. Blocked.

"I have another lesson, I'll be late!" Hermione rushed.

"Really?" said Riddle "Because I was under the impression"

"Can I leave please?" said Hermione rasied her eyebrow.

"How about my Death Eaters can do to your friends and this school?" He said smirking. Hermione gulped and Riddle saw this "I'll be seeing you later then"

* * *

Sorry again, if there were any mistakes

Next chapter ... i dont know, as a write them up first


	6. Chapter 6

Here you go my loves two updates in one day :o doesn't everyone feel special :')

* * *

Time Seeks Revenge

Chapter Six - You Can't Leave

Last Time :)

_"I have another lesson, I'll be late!" Hermione rushed._

_"Really?" said Riddle "Because I was under the impression"_

_"Can I leave please?" said Hermione rasied her eyebrow._

_"How about my Death Eaters can do to your friends and this school?" He said smirking. Hermione gulped and Riddle saw this "I'll be seeing you later then"_

Now

Hermione was left in the corridor, after Tom and his gang had left her there. "God sake!" Said Hermione, She rested against the wall and put her head back on the wall and breathing hard.  
It seemed like years when she moved again and went to her lesson, where she couldn't work on anything, but the fact how was she going to get away from Voldemort for the 3rd time.

- Late Evening -

Hermione was in the library finishing her work off, and as she neared the end of her sentence suddenly the necklace around her neck started vibrating which made her stop in her tracks. She looked around the the empty room slowly got up and started to get her stuff together and put it into her shoulder bag abd walked out of the library. Hermione was finding it hard to walk while wearing the necklace, she poked her head around the corner and check if the coast was clear.

There was no one there, she made it for a few months without being attacked. She got to main reception where the lady was.

"Here's the keys to the library" Hermione said putting the keys on the desk, but the lady didn't look.

"Uhm Hello?" Hermione continued.

"It's too late" Said the Lady, Hermione was puzzled.

"I'm sorry, I Don't understand" Hermione said.

"You can't leave" Said the Lady.

"Well I've finished my work so-" She stopped as uneasy coldness sunk into her flesh, she remembered what that cold was.

Feeling unsafe, Hermione transported her bag to her bedroom at her Gran's and closed her eyes and relax.

She had four legs and was small.

The Ocelot creeped to the front doors they were automatic but doors were frozen with hard breaking ice. So the ocelotquickly ran through the school, but after about 10 minutes she heard voices that her small ears prick up. She made her way slowly towards the voices knowing who they maybe.

She was at corridor to where the library was, where less than half an hour ago. Carefully she crawled with her back low so she wouldn't be easily spotted not moving her head an inched towards the door. Then...

_FlashBack_

_I was just wondering the corridors because I was not really that hungry, as I enter the most silence corridor I could hear angry voices coming from a spare classroom._

_I walked over in silence and listened to, soon a realized it was Tom and his gang inside, Riddle was shouting at his followers._

_"My..my lord, she is a troublesome one" said Dolohov in a shaken tone._

_"Of course you idiot!" said Riddle, then a moment later he seemed to have an idea._

_"But her animagus form I didn't see it before and she must have powerful magic" he continued._

_"Why is it always 'power' with you?" asked Nott._

_"I would shut up, if were you cos there is always your Claire!" Riddle added._

_Nott fell into silence._

_Riddle seemed happier._

_"We must find her weakness and when we have her well have her brother and friends, and before we get her and when we get her, distracted her brother and friends!" said Riddle, who I thought was pacing back and forth._

_The bell sounded in the distance and Riddle craned his neck to listen, even though I couldn't see him._

_"Come on classes, and remember keep an on Katrina!" said Riddle._

_I was frozen in the act of listening at the door, and then I realized that I was only a few milli-seconds from getting caught by all of them._

_I backed away slowly and started to run, I could hear the group shouting "OI, Cassidy come here now!"_

_I was now a floor below, them and found a secret passage that I remembered finding in my fourth year I was ran down it, I remembered it lead to the dungeons and then found myself in the potions corridor._

_FlashEnd_

It seem to similar to what happen last time Hermione thought.

As she her ears picked up the converstation.

"I swear the girl was here" Said a rough voice.

"You guessed wrong! She has left but I feel the power of the necklace bring her back" Said the voice of Tom Riddle.

"But where?" Asked the rough voice.

"Do you question me!" Riddle shout and then the sound of torture was made.

* * *

Sorry again, if there were any mistakes

Next chapter ... SOON! :D heheee


	7. Chapter 7

**Really sorry it's been months since I put up at chapter, my laptop broke and I lost my chapters then I ended up getting a new laptop and here is the next chapter, sorry it's really short as there is a bit of a cliff hanger, I will try and update more quicker, sorry if there mistakes.**

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Seven – This time it stops!

"No, Mi-lord" said the rough voice.

"Good, Don't disappoint me again" said Tom Riddle.

Hermione in her Ocelot form, heard the words of the person she loved but then was lost in thought as the library door opened and Riddle and his follower walked out.

"GET HER!" roared Riddle.

Hermione backed away slowly hissing and spitting as Tom Riddle raised his wand , pointing at her "Well my dear" He asked "If I get you back, your light side will fall by far worsted yet".

Hermione made a low growl for her answer 'Never'. But before she moved Riddle shouted a range of different words unheard of by her and then she was back in human form. She cursed at herself for making it easy for him.

"No" said Hermione "Never want to be with you ever again"

"My dear you don't have a opinion" Riddle said, moving towards like a snake creeping on it's prey, and him in control.

"Don't … you don't know what I can do" said Hermione, she moved backwards trying to back off from Riddle but he continued his path towards her.

"My dear" said Riddle moving his wand back into his pocket like a owl appearing out of a fog, combing the grass, landscaped by the spidery trees.

Then Hermione felt a deep feeling inside her not like butterflies but more powerfully than Tom Riddle himself. Hermione sat there playing time but Riddle held a hand out for her, no movement from her, then she got to her feet.

"Your not in control of me" she said, trying to summon strength into her voice.

"Come back to my side or I will make you by any means possible with my power of confidence" said Riddle with wise smirk along his face.

"That could be possible, but maybe I'm not in the mood for myself to be seduced by someone like you to just used by every mean you use and control to get a small thing out of me" said Hermione bold not letting her guard down.

"True" He replied, then a second his arms hugged her body to then rest on her curved parts. "I missed you"

"Don't" Se was tense now, she wanted to scream "Why do you of this"

"Because your body wants it, like how I want you, we are made for each other, to worship one another and let you hear what you hear." He replied kissing her cheek.

Most of all, Hermione seemed lost by the words he was saying or feeling her the words she wanted her to hear. "Come my dear, it can't be bad at all, me and you taking everything you lost but replacing it with something much better than what was there before". He whispered into her ear, then breathing on it and letting her feel something far better than before.

Then started to kiss her neck, he smirked as she leaned her head side ways for him and her breath quickened.

"Don't you dare" growled Hermione, she pushed him away and pulled her wand at him. "No, you can't destroy my life again just like what you done before."

"No I don't to do that, I want your life; mind, body and soul to belong to me, even thought I got that in the past many many years ago" said Riddle with a wide smirk placed over his face.

"Don't ever bother about that side again" said Hermione still backing away.

As silent was torn between them then Riddles face had completed control through the windows of his eyes, then she felt the necklace starting to vibrate on her.

"No" Her thoughts clouded over by the sheer feeling over powering her then, in the back of her mind, something changed in her, and then clicked into place.

The new thing started to fill her body and slowly took away the dark energy conflicted by Riddle and through him backwards like a magnet, then as he almost hit the ground, everything stopped but Hermione who looked around with amazement but then stopped and gazed around the area around her.

Something had changed for the better and the worsted.

* * *

Review... what you think?

Hope you liked it :)

x


	8. Chapter 8

Forgive me it's been so long, A-levels are hard work! And applying for university is as well, but here is a short chapter. 

Enjoy! x

* * *

Chapter Eight - Knock Knock Knock

**Last time**

"_No" Her thoughts clouded over by the sheer feeling over powering her then, in the back of her mind, something changed in her, and then clicked into place._

_The new thing started to fill her body and slowly took away the dark energy conflicted by Riddle and through him backwards like a magnet, then as he almost hit the ground, everything stopped but Hermione who looked around with amazement but then stopped and gazed around the area around her. _

_Something had changed for the better and the worsted._

**Now**

Hermione was glued to the floor wondering on earth what had happened, she was still keeping her on eye on Riddle and his follower. They were unmoving from the floor. She thought to herself something must of happened to them when she felt that new energy rise from her body, it felt like a patronus of some sort... but different at the same time.

She got to her feet, thinking about where she should go. Making a quick decision, she left the school and grounds, making her way to her Grandmothers.

Lucky her Grandmother wasn't home, Hermione ran up stairs to her small room, got her small beaded bag that Grandmother had given her, which she at almost straight away had charmed. Dotting around her room getting all of her stuff together hopeful that her grandmother wouldn't come home early, but not sure.

About ten minutes had gone when she heard the most tiniest sounds coming from downstairs. She stopped and realised she was being a bit too loud, packing but as is trying to be quiet. Her grabbed her wand which was currently on her bed. She walked slowly to the bedroom door, magically locked it. Then made her way to the chest of drawers, which was by the window, she looked outside. Her window luckily had a good view of the front door. There wasn't anyone there.

Her heart missed a beat, there was definitely something coming up the stairs. She heard footsteps now. Tip toeing to her small beaded bag, and slid in her books the closing her bag soon after.

The footsteps stopped outside her door. She didn't even breath..

Seconds passed... or even a minutes passed, she wasn't even that sure.

**knock knock knock**

She said nothing and didn't move either.

**knock knock knock**

Through her mind, questions like if it was her grand then she would of talked.

But if it was Riddle or even one of his followers, they would wait or just just attack right away.

But even more weird they or thing are knocking...


End file.
